The Hawk Problem
by TsukiriZanrai
Summary: Midorima and Takao were expecting one of them to turn into an animal, which Takao did. But Murasakibara goes missing? A group of them goes out to find them Haisaki also appears, and some of them get into a fight. MidoTaka, slight AoKise, KagaKuro, Murasakibara/Himuro, KiYuga Kiyoshi/Hyuga , fluff and slight mentions of sex. Brother piece to Panther Problem and Tiger Problems


heeeeyyyy ;D

okay, so here's the MidoTaka version

I just realised that the KagaKuro one was pretty sh*tty, so maybe Ima redo it sometime...

I'm also curious as to why people are following Panther Probs and Tiger Probs, I mean, they're completed o.o

I _may _be adding in something small behind each story, but I may also just combine them all into a new fic altogether ._.

Well, this one was better than Tiger Probs i feel, so enjoy hahaha (its better because I can't Kagakuro, or actually, I just can't Kuroko)

(Also, sorry for the Aokise mix-up hahaha. I don't function well when I'm sleep-deprived :p)

* * *

"Takao! Spit it out!" Midorima was yelling during basketball practice. "No!" Takao refused, putting his hand over his mouth.

"What is this all about?" Ootsubo yelled at the two first years, annoyed. Midorima can be so annoying at times. Midorima ignored the shout though, and continued to try and make Takao spit out the sweet he just ate.

"Takao! Do as I say and spit it out!"

"No! What is it to Shin-chan that I eat food that other people make!"

"Nothing! In fact, it's none of my business, but for the safety of your wellbeing, _SPIT IT OUT!"_

"Shin-chan can't tell me what to eat and not eat!" Takao screamed, genuinely pissed, currently swallowing the sweet, and eating it not because he wanted to tease Midorima, but because he wanted to rebel against him.

"Takao! Don't swallow it! Throw it back up!"

"No!"

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE," Ootsubo roared angrily, and the two bickering couple stopped… Bickering.

Midorima and Takao glared at each other before looking away in a huff.

"It was his fault," Takao said angrily, "Shin-chan started it."

"It wouldn't have been if you did as I told you," Midorima ground out.

"That's because you were controlling my life!" Takao yelled, frustrated. "I did it, because I LOVE you!" Midorima shouted. Ootsubo sighed. Those two were like husband and wife.

"Um… Is this a bad time?"

Everyone looked at the red-haired boy who had poked his head through the doors, awkwardly watching everything.

"Kagami," Midorima acknowledged, but still angry.

Kagami entered the gym uneasily. "Did I come at a bad time? Because I can come back any other time," Kagami asked, frowning slightly.

"Yes!" Midorima and Takao said at the same time, before glaring at each other.

Miyaji exhaled loudly through his nose, "Not really. Do you need something Kagami?"

"Kuroko made me return Midorima his umbrella…" Kagami trailed off awkwardly, holding the umbrella up in one hand.

"Oh," Midorima went to go and take it from Kagami.

"Is there a problem? Maybe I can help," Kagami asked.

"No!" The couple yelled at the same time, glaring at each other again.

"Let's see," Kimura said, "Midorima was yelling at Takao for eating a sweet that Midorima didn't make, and Takao was yelling at Midorima for not letting him eat what he wants."

"Kimura!" Midorima said, "Don't tell him!"

"What? He might be able to fix it! You guys have been quarreling like divorcing parents!"

"Oh boy," Kagami murmured under his breath.

"W-what?" Miyaji asked, unsure and uneasy.

"Midorima, he's coming after you, isn't he?"

Midorima just frowned, gulped, and started getting cold sweat.

Kagami sighed, "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Takao frowned angrily, "Everyone's not telling me anything!"

"Takao, you remember my incident where I became… uh… a tiger?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Takao's frown became less angry.

"Huh? Tiger?!" Kimura asked, shocked.

"I ate a cake and became like that. Because Midorima had been in contact with both Aomine and me, he knew what would happen if _he _were to come after you, so he restricted the amount of things that you could eat," Kagami explained.

"And because _he _would know that I would know, it's possible that he would change the object; instead of it a cake, he could have made something else, like that sweet you ate," Midorima added.

"So wait, there's someone who is out to sabotage my members?" Ootsubo roared. "Calm down, even you wouldn't want to cross paths with _him," _Midorima shivered.

"Here's an important question, Takao," Kagami turned to said person, "Right now, are you sleepy? Like, _right now."_

"Huh? Now that I think about it, I am pretty tired." Takao said, voice starting to become slurry.

"… Not my problem anymore, I just came to return the umbrella," Kagami quickly said before running off.

"Ah! Wait! _Kagami!" _Midorima shouted, hand reaching out to grab Kagami, but the Seirin basketball player was too fast. "By the way, I don't think you can prevent it, so let him sleep!" Kagami yelled back before slamming the gym door shut.

"Huh? What? Will something happen?" Takao yawned.

Midorima turned to Ootsubo. "We'll probably not be able to come for the next three days. We will be back on Friday, or maybe Monday," he said, before pulling Takao away by his hand.

"What? Why?" Ootsubo demanded, and Midorima yelled, "Because he won't be able to leave the house!"

With a slam of the door, they were gone.

"Does not able to leave the house mean that they would be having a hell lot of sex? Because we need Takao on the court," Kimura asked.

"What?! Sex?! They were having sex?! Those two are younger than me and they're already having sex?!" Ootsubo screeched, and the other two players face-palmed. "Didn't those two explain to you in super straightforward terms that they were _dating?"_ Miyaji said.

"But they didn't say anything about sex! No one who dates would have sex this fast and early!" Ootsubo roared, and the other two players sighed in defeat. Ootsubo will forever have a skull as thick as the Earth's crust.

"Even I hadn't had sex yet!" Ootsubo continued roaring, and Kimura sighed. "Ootubo-san, that's too much information…"

* * *

"Shin-chan…" Takao asked drowsily, "Where are we going?"

"My house. It's nearer," Midorima said, pulling Takao along.

Reaching the bottom of his apartment, they climbed the stairs to Midorima's apartment. Fishing his keys out of his bag that he managed to grab last minute (and Takao's too), he opened his door. Rushing Takao into the bedroom, he pushed the black-haired boy onto his bed since it was nearer to the door. Midorima had gotten Takao his own bed since he was over so often. Takao fell without much assistance since he was half-asleep anyways.

Soon, Takao fell asleep, and Midorima sighed. _Might as well do some revision, _Midorima thought, and he grabbed a math book and went outside to his coffee table to study.

While doing a sum, a brief thought went through Midorima's mind: _What animal will Takao turn into?_

* * *

After a few hours, Midorima's worry-meter had achieved lift-off. Standing up and moving towards his bedroom door, he took a deep breath before he opened the door.

Midorima saw Takao's head and neck peeking out through the blanket, he was sleeping on his tummy.

_No extra ears in sight, _Midorima thought, relieved, until his eyes trailed downwards.

Takao's arm was dangling off the bed, bent at his elbow, from beneath the blanket. Except instead of Takao's somewhat muscular arms, there was a wing. A wing with the longest black feathers he had ever seen.

It was like something out of Howl's Moving Castle.

… Not like he watched it many times… He only watched it twice with Takao because he was so insistent…

(And then he watched it a few more times because he was so fascinated by it.)

Midorima stared at the feathers for half a minute, admiring the lovely long feathers (and Takao's sleeping face), and panicking at the same time.

He contemplated whether he should wake him up or call Kise.

Wait what?

Kise?

No no no, he meant Kuroko. Yes… Kuroko. Kise would just be helpless.

Stuck at that standstill, Midorima was also just standing there, in the doorway.

Unknown to the green-haired man, Takao started to wake up, the light filtering in from the other room making it rather bright in the dark room, since Midorima's curtains kept light out well, even sunlight.

"Shin-chan?" Takao asked drowsily, and Midorima jumped 1 foot in the air, almost knocking his head on the top of the doorway.

"O-oh, Takao, you woke up. I uh, came in to get something."

"Then why were you standing there for so long?" Takao said, voice muffled by the pillow.

"I… couldn't remember what I wanted…" Midorima feebly replied.

"You're such a tsundere, Shin-chan," Takao smiled, and Midorima sighed. How was he going to break it to him that he has wings for arms?

Before he could do anything though, Takao rolled over and moved his hands to rub his eyes. Blinking at the sudden image confusion, Takao held his hands (or wings) in from of his face for a moment.

"Huh?" Takao sat up.

"Takao—" Midorima was about to say something when Takao cut in, "Shin-chan, my hands look funny."

"Takao—" He was cut again as Takao took a closer and better look at hi hands. "Shin-chan, there's something wrong with my hands!"

"Ta—" "Shin-chan! I may never play basketball again!"

Takao was panicking, and also starting to cry. Midorima stiffened, still unsure what to do whenever Takao started crying.

"I may never play basketball with Shin-chan anymore!" Takao wailed, tears rolling down his cheeks as feathers touched his face in a way that was actually supposed to be hands holding his face.

Midorima sat down on the edge of the bed and hooked an arm awkwardly around Takao.

"Shin-chaaaan!" Takao sobbed, "I don't want to be unable to play with Shin-chan! I'm sorry I got mad at you just now!"

"Takao," Midorima sighed. "This is temporary," he said, rubbing the crying boy's back.

"It is?" Takao lowered his feathers, looking up at Midorima. His face was all puffy, and he had a pout going on. If that wasn't adorable, Midorima wasn't sure what was.

"It lasts for about three days, from what I can gather from Kuroko and Kise. But that means that you would be a full animal for 2 days though."

"But I'll turn back?" Takao sniffed, and Midorima ruffled Takao's hair. "Yeah."

Takao smiled and turned around, giving Midorima a big hug. It felt slightly foreign, because of the feathers surrounding Midorima.

"I'm going to make dinner, since I'm hungry. Want something to eat?" Midorima asked.

Takao knew it was because all he ate was that sweet and that Midorima thought he was hungry, which he is.

"How can I eat, Shin-chan?" Takao lifted his whole arm up, "I don't think I can hold anything."

"Really? Shake my hand," Midorima stretched his arm out, intrigued.

The left wing (since Midorima was left handed) just papped onto his hand, Takao struggling to try and curl his feathers into a handshake, but he couldn't do it.

Sighing in defeat, Takao's eyes suddenly lit up and sparkled with mischief.

"Shin-chan, that means you have to feed me!" Takao giggled.

"… Fine." Midorima agreed after hesitating, "But what do you want to eat?"

"I'm not that hungry… Something simple?"

"Rice with soup?" That was Midorima's extreme version of 'simple food', since he was accustomed to better food.

"Miso?" Takao's eyes sparkled as if he was in a shoujo anime.

"Yeah I have that too," Midorima said, getting up.

Pushing himself off the bed with his wings wasn't very easy, but he managed to lift himself with the wrist part of his wings.

Holding his wings like a person wearing very long sleeves, Takao inspected his wings and feathers.

"They're quite… big," Takao commented.

"Of course. They're supposed to be your arms," Midorima added on, walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Takao followed, but when he took a step, he noticed something was different.

Walking into the kitchen, his wings hanging uselessly beside him, feathers almost touching the floor, Takao called, "Shin-chan."

"What do you want now?"

"My feet changed," Takao said, and Midorima turned around to look at Takao, who was looking down at his feet.

Since Takao was still wearing his basketball shorts, Midorima could see up to his knee, which was where it slowly stopped.

Half of Takao's leg was similar to a bird's. It was yellow, and slightly scaly, like when you get sunburned and you tear off the dead skin.

He didn't have toenails anymore, even though he still has his five toes. He had talons instead, and they clicked on the floor every time he took a step.

"Huh. Just don't poke a hole through my floor, Takao," Midorima said before turning back and making the miso soup.

Takao sat down and fondly watched Midorima cooked. Slightly uncomfortable, he tried propping his head on his wrists, but he couldn't even bend his arms at his elbow on the table because he was afraid that it would damage the feathers.

If Takao was going to be a bird for 2 days, he might as well get used to taking care of his feathers by not bending them.

Midorima sat down as the miso soup was being heated up, and the rice was cooking. Takao had his chin on the table, since he was unable to prop his head up, his wings flattened out beside his head.

Midorima looked at the large black and dark brown feathers and started stroking the feathers, never actually touching a bird before.

Takao allowed Midorima to touch his wings, knowing that Midorima wouldn't do anything to him.

"Shin-chan, what would happen when I fully become a bird?"

"For once, you'd be able to feed yourself," Midorima said, eyes still fixed on his wing. Takao chuckled at the careless thought that just came out of Midorima's mouth.

* * *

They chatted for the 20 minutes it took for the rice to cook, Midorima standing once to turn off the fire or the miso soup will go all misdirection on their asses and disappear, if you get my drift and science.

"How much rice do you want?" Midorima asked, holding the rice paddle in his left and a bowl in his right.

"Not much, I'm not hungry, remember?" Takao replied, moving his wings off the table so Midorima could put the plates down.

Scooping some rice onto the bowl, Midorima moved to the pot and drowned the rice with the soup; exactly the way Takao liked it.

Putting the bowl down, he went to get his own plate of rice, a bowl of soup, and a spoon.

Taking some of the rice and soup from Takao's bowl, he lifted the spoon in from of Takao's face and the half avian half human gladly took a bite.

Feeding him self in between feeding Takao, they finished their dinner rather slowly.

Sitting back, Takao pat his tummy with a wing. "I'm stuffed!" He exclaimed, exhaling.

Midorima sighed, now realizing that he has to wash the dishes and pot too, since Takao couldn't do it with telekinesis. Does he have any idea what soap water can do to his precious hand?

Quickly washing the dishes before his fingers pruned up, he put them back on the dish rack and turned to see Takao staring intently at his face.

"T-Takao, what are you…?" Midorima nervously asked, feeling his personal privacy being invaded.

Suddenly, Midorima felt something cold and wet near his mouth and saw a flash of pink. Smiling like Kise on a shoot, Takao giggled, "Shin-chan had a bit of rice on his cheek!"

Midorima wiped off the saliva using the back of his hand before reprimanding, "Takao, don't do that, its unhygienic."

"And yet you do it to me _all _the time, Shin-chan," Takao puffed out his cheeks.

"What? Since when?" Midorima frowned. He never licked Takao's face before, why would he do that?

"You lick my neck lots of times! And sometimes you bite really _really hard!" _Takao explained, putting on his best puppy look.

"But I didn't—Oh." Midorima understood what he meant now and blushed slightly, "That's different Takao."

"How is that different?"

"That's foreplay."

"Can't this be considered foreplay too?"

"Quarreling is not considered foreplay, Takao."

"But Aomine and Kise seem to be doing fine with it."

"That's because Kise never seems to shut up and Aomine would get really fed up."

"… How do you know Shin-chan?"

"Because that's how I feel with you too sometimes."

"That's mean!" Takao pouted.

"Then stop talking so much," Midorima walked to the living room and sat down, wanting to complete his revision.

"Shin-chan studies too much," Takao draped himself over Midorima, feathers tickling the green-haired student's arms.

"You study too little. I don't care if you can use your hawk eye to cheat, you should study."

"But Shin-chaaan," Takao whined, "Studying isn't fuuun~"

"Nothing is ever fun to you, Takao," Midorima stated before pushing his glasses up.

"How do you keep doing that? If it were me, they would have fallen before I could notice," Takao wondered out loud.

"When you've been wearing glasses for a long time, it becomes a habit," Midorima answered, quenching Takao's thirsty question.

Plopping onto the floor with boredom, Takao sighed. He couldn't do anything without his hands and fingers, and his wings just lay on the floor uselessly.

"Hey Shin-chan, I wonder if I can fly?"

Midorima turned to look at him before saying, "Stand up."

"What why?" Takao whined, already comfortable on the floor.

"Just do it," and Takao stood.

Midorima also stood and lifted Takao from his armpits.

Takao squeaked in surprise, wings flapping in shock.

Midorima put him down and pushed up his glasses again, "You can't fly."

"How do you know?" Takao asked, curious.

"You haven't grown lighter. Birds have hollow bones so they are lighter and are able to carry themselves easily. Seems like your bones haven't hollowed out yet."

"Shin-chan knows _sooooooo _many things!" Takao giggled, and Midorima rolled his eyes. "It's general knowledge, Takao."

"Apparently not general enough."

"That's just you."

"Shin-chan is mean!"

"You already said that, Takao."

"I know!" Takao pouted, and Midorima sighed, sitting down again and continuing his revision.

Sitting with his back leaning against Midorima's Takao started thinking, since there was nothing much to do anyways, not wanting to watch TV and distract Midorima.

"Shin-chan," Takao said, suddenly thinking of something, "If that person you were talking about who is changing us into animals changed the item that the potion or something was in, does that mean that he could extend the time taken to return back to normal as well?"

Midorima stopped writing and froze. "I hope not."

"Aw! Shin-chan is caring for meeeee!" Takao squealed.

"I-I'm not! I just don't want to be taking care of a stupid bird for 2 days."

Shifting around and moving Midorima's arm, Takao deposited himself on Midorima's lap and wrapped his wings around him, giving Midorima a kiss on the cheek at the same time.

Snuggling and making himself comfortable, Takao whispered, "Thanks for caring for me," and fell asleep.

* * *

Midorima looked down and ruffled Takao's hair a bit. Deciding that Takao is cutting all circulation to his legs, he managed to carry Takao and stand up without too much struggle and tucked him into his bed.

Looking at the clock, he decided to have a quick shower and go to bed. Drying his hair thoroughly (he hates sleeping when his hair is wet), he settled into his bed, looking over at Takao in the other bed, wondering what kind of bird he would be.

_Probably a falcon. Or an eagle? _Midorima thought.

* * *

Takao woke up to his internal clock ringing. Even though it was still dark, he could tell the sun is up.

Shifting, Takao inspected his body, and true enough, he was a bird. Just, what kind of bird?

He had sleek feathers, some of which were dark brown. He can sort of see his beak, which was grey-ish at the tip and sort of yellow-ish at the beginning. Looking at his feet, he saw he was missing a toe. Well, he is a bird after all.

He also realized that he was smaller, which makes sense, since no bird is 176cm tall. He turned his head back, inspecting his tail, which were pretty much the same as his feathers, with a white stripe across and the tip was a slim line of white.

_I'm just a boring black bird. How disappointing, _Takao thought.

Looking over at Midorima, he noticed he was still sleeping. Wondering if he could fly now, he awkwardly walked over to the edge of the bed and jumped. Flapping his wings as hard as he can, he almost hit the ground but he lifted himself and started circling, trying to control his flying.

Realizing that he doesn't need to flap so much, he stopped flapping and started gliding down in a spiral to Midorima's bed and landed on his mattress.

Hopping over to Midorima's body, he carefully climbed onto his arm, and then to his back, a bit of his neck, and stood on Midorima's head.

If he didn't know that a bird has talons gripping into his head, Takao wasn't sure if a single peck was going to work, so he began pecking like Woody the Woodpecker.

Suddenly waking up to pain, Midorima jerked his head back, and Takao flew to Midorima's back and landed on his back. Screeching in delight and sounding as if he were laughing, Takao flapped his wings in amusement.

"Wha—Takao!" Midorima cried, trying not to shift and squashing the bird. Takao got off Midorima's back and the currently still human boy sat up. Rubbing his sore head with one hand, the other reached to the bedside table to retrieve his glasses and turn on the lamp.

Sleepy spring-green eyes stared into steely predator grey eyes.

"Come 'ere," Midorima yawned and Takao hopped onto his arm, and Midorima lifted it so he could look at Takao properly.

After a few checking on the color of feathers, the beak, legs, and size, Midorima finalized what Takao was.

"Huh. How ironic," Midorima murmured and Takao cocked his head to one side.

"You're a hawk, Takao. A common black hawk."

Takao made a sound that says 'acknowledged'. Midorima stroked his chest for a while before bringing his arm back down and Takao hopped off.

Midorima shuffled to the bathroom and brushed his teeth while Takao started smoothing down his ruffled feathers.

Flying behind Midorima, he perched on the kitchen able and sat down, legs folding under his body. Midorima opened the fridge and took out some fish that he had inside.

"Let it thaw," Midorima said before making himself some eggs.

Takao watched as Midorima ate his eggs, wishing that the fish would thaw quicker. Midorima, being an ass he was, ate in front of Takao.

Lowering his head onto the table, Takao gave Midorima a pitiful look, and Midorima sighed. Standing, he put the fish in the microwave oven and Takao chirped with joy.

A few seconds later, the fish came out of the oven defrosted, and Takao ate happily, gulping everything down.

"I have to go out and get more fish. Want to come with?" Midorima said after Takao ate, and the hawk enthusiastically nodded.

Midorima took a piece of paper and wrote on it. Rolling it around Takao's leg, he tied it there with some string.

Takao gave him a questioning look. "In case you get lost… or something," Midorima said, not looking at the bird. Taking his keys, he opened the door, and Takao flew outside, screeching happily.

"Takao! Keep a low profile! Fly above me at all times, and don't get lost!"

The hawk circled over Midorima's head and flew higher, looking like a random bird in the sky.

The wind felt nice, and he already got used to flying. Gliding along the winds, Takao was feeling as happy as Kuzco when he finally got his summer home.

Keeping an eye on Midorima, which Takao sniggered at since Midorima had green hair and it was actually not very hard to spot in the crowd, he flew in the same path Midorima did, heading for the supermarket.

He saw Midorima stop in front of the entrance and looking up at him. Circling, since diving down is out of the question, he slowly descended and perched himself on Midorima's shoulder, earning surprise and questions from the people around them.

"Sir, pets are not allowed…" A clerk nervously approached them. "I assure you, this bird brain can't open a packet of chips without fingers," Midorima stated, and Takao head-butted the green-haired boy.

"Um…" The clerk had no idea what to do until Midorima said, "Actually, this bird is human."

"Eh?!" The clerk said in shock. Right on cue for clarification, Kuroko and Kagami came into the supermarket.

"Oh, Midorima-kun," Kuroko greeted.

"Is that Takao?" Kagami asked, and Midorima nodded.

"Ah, I see. Hello, Takao-kun," Kuroko waved to the hawk, and the bird bowed.

Midorima flipped open his phone and showed the clerk his wallpaper. "This person here is this bird currently trying to tear my shoulder muscles off." Takao lifted a claw, wondering if he really is gripping too hard.

The clerk stared at the picture of Takao before turning back to the bird. True, he had the same grey eyes. And the same color of feathers compared to his hair. "Oh what the hell, just go in. This world is too crazy for me to live in. First a wolf, now a hawk, this world is evolving too fast for me," the clerk dived into the staff room.

"What was that all about?" Kagami asked.

"Who knows? Maybe he saw something similar." Midorima replied, picking up a basket and walking on.

"He said a wolf," Kagami repeated.

"Maybe it has something to do with Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko wondered.

"If anything, that purple-haired brat should be a panda or a raccoon, not a wolf." Midorima said, and Takao covered his beak with his wing, disguising a smile.

"Hey Takao, how's it feel like to be an animal?" Kagami teased, but Takao chirped happily.

"Maybe its because he can actually come outside, Kagami-kun," Kuroko replied and Takao snickered.

Midorima went to get some things (and his lucky item which was a bottle of mayonnaise) before the fish, since they were frozen.

Walking towards the seafood section, Midorima asked, "What fish do you want?"

Takao gave Midorima a look that says 'You're caring for meeeee!'

"I'm just not sure, idiot!" Midorima blushed slightly.

Takao got off his shoulder and carefully walked on the ice instead of the fish, inspecting all of the fish before pecking a few that he wanted. Midorima got a few more of the fishes that were chosen and they went to pay at the cashier.

Takao took for the skies again as they started the journey back.

* * *

Takao touched down on the railing outside Midorima's apartment just as Midorima appeared from climbing the stairs. Opening the door, Takao flew into the house and perched on the sofa back.

They ate lunch together and were lazing around when Midorima heard a knock on the door. Opening the door revealed a breathless Kuroko.

"Kuroko?"

"Midorima-kun, we need you and Takao's help."

Midorima let Kuroko come in and take a rest first. Passing him a cup of water, Midorima sat on the sofa and waited for Kuroko to say something.

"You know Himuro-kun, right?"

Midorima nodded. Takao wondered what this is all about.

"He's the one who turned into a wolf. Just now he came by Kagami-kun's place and told him that he couldn't find Murasakibara-kun."

"So right now Murasakibara is wandering the streets? How is that dangerous?"

"Himuro-kun accidentally bit him, he's afraid it may get infected."

Takao chirped questionably. Midorima spoke for him, since he was going to ask anyways, "How do you know what he was saying?"

"Sign language, and there was blood on Himuro-kun's muzzle."

"I see. And I assume you're here because you need eyes in the sky?"

Kuroko nodded and Midorima stood up. "Then we have no time to waste. It's rather chilly outside, and that brat probably didn't bring a coat. I don't want him whining when he find him," Midorima said before fetching a coat for himself and Murasakibara, and also his mayonnaise.

Takao chirped teasingly. "Shut up," Midorima snapped, blushing slightly.

"You two come with me then. Kagami-kun is out with Himuro-kun. We'll take the east."

Takao flew and followed them in the air, using his excellent eyesight to search for anyone with purple hair.

* * *

A few hours later, they met up at the playground, both teams providing no results.

Kagami sighed, "Where could he have gone?"

Himuro whimpered, tail drooping in worry. The black wolf was panting heavily, and so was Kagami.

Kuroko's team wasn't panting so hard, since they didn't run like the two did. Takao landed on Midorima's shoulder, leaning against his head. Flying isn't easy after all.

"Maybe he went to another town?" Midorima suggested, but Himuro shook his head.

"Who went to another town?" The group of 3 people plus 2 animals heard a low, cocky voice.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled and went to hug the pale-blue-haired boy. "Kise-kun, Aomine-kun," Kuroko greeted.

"Why're you all gathering here? And who's Jacob and Clint?" Aomine gestured to the wolf and the hawk.

Kagami and Takao (somehow) snickered. "The wolf is Tatsuya. Hawk is Takao. What are you guys doing out in the open?"

Aomine smirked. "Just thought we'd take a break from furious sex."

"Aominecchi!" Kise blushed furiously.

"Have you seen Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked the blonde hugging him.

"Huh? Murasakibaracchi? No, why?"

"We're looking for him. It's kinda cold out here, and he doesn't have a cold. Plus, Tatsuya bit him, and he's worried it might get infected." Kagami explained.

"Why don't we look too, since apparently _we need a break from furious sex,"_ Kise gave Aomine a reprimanding look.

"But… Kise…" Aomine complained, "He can take care of himself! Plus they have Takao and Himuro!"

"No, Aominecchi. If you're not going to listen to me, I'm not going to listen to you," Kise frowned and pouted.

Aomine gave a pout, which Midorima and Kagami were surprised to see, and directed a sad puppy face to Kise.

Giving a quick peck to those sad lips Kise gave Aomine a pat on the back and said happily, "Now GO Aominecchi! Find Murasakibaracchi like your life depends on it!"

Aomine sighed defeatedly. Kagami snickered, "Come on, Aomine. You can come with us if you want. Kise, you too."

"I wanna go with Kurokocchi!" Kise squealed, and Midorima rolled his eyes.

"Right. How about we change sides? You take west now," Kagami said to Kuroko, and he agreed.

The two teams set out again, each gaining a member.

* * *

Takao was flying high so he could see more, but not so high until he couldn't see people's heads. Or run out of oxygen.

Keeping an eye on Midorima, he flew in the same path that Midorima and gang were taking. Spreading his view, he lost sight of Midorima so he could look around more. When he turned back, he saw the group standing still in front of an alley.

Swooping down, Takao landed on Kise's shoulder and looked at what they were looking at.

Damn if it wasn't shocking.

"…" Kuroko hesitated, "Senpai…Tachi?"

* * *

Kiyoshi had insisted that he and Hyuga went out for lunch, and since Hyuga couldn't say no, they went out. They did have a fun time though, since Kiyoshi was a great person to talk to. He knew exactly what could make you laugh and what couldn't, but still says it anyways.

Kiyoshi and Hyuga had started dating not too long ago… about 3 weeks or so. So far, in those 3 weeks, kisses and hugs had been flying. Throughout the lunch date though, Kiyoshi kept his hands (and lips) to himself, and Hyuga felt relieved since someone might see them, and they haven't exactly told the rest of the team yet.

Thinking that everything else won't go wrong, he was suddenly pulled into an alley and pinned to a wall

"Teppei, what—" Hyuga was interrupted with a wet kiss.

"Wait, Tep—" Hyuga tried saying in between kisses, but Kiyoshi just wouldn't let him.

Hyuga couldn't push back since Kiyoshi was too strong. He had no choice but to just accept it, and he relaxed, closing his eyes and enjoying it.

"Senpai… Tachi?"

Hyuga's eyes burst open and forcefully pushed Kiyoshi away, both seniors staring at the shocked group of students.

"K-Kuroko," Hyuga stammered, flushing furiously.

Kiyoshi laughed, "Kuroko, hey! Didn't see you there!"

"How could he see anyone when his eyes were closed," Kise murmured under his breath.

Now hiding his face against Kiyoshi's chest, Hyuga was swearing and cursing Kiyoshi in his mind.

"Senpai-tachi, since when…?" Kuroko asked, surprised.

"Ah, about 3 weeks ago or so," Kiyoshi nonchalantly replied, scratching the back of his head and holding Hygua close.

"Right… Uh, Senpai-tachi, have you see Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko asked, recovering from the shock.

"Murasakibara?" Kiyoshi frowned. "I don't think so. Hyuga?"

Hyua unstuck his face to look up and frown. "Unlikely. If I saw him, I probably didn't remember."

"Okay then. Thanks for your help," Kuroko did a small bow, "You can continue making out now."

Kiyoshi smiled as the group moved on, and Hyuga was as red as a tomato, clinging onto Kiyoshi's coat.

Really now, just how much cuter can he get?

* * *

"That was a… surprise…" Kuroko said still slightly numb.

"I never knew Kurokocchi's senpai-tachi were going out either," Kise said.

"I don't care. Find the purple-haired brat so I can go home," Midorima grumbled.

"Hello there," The three heard a voice.

* * *

Takao looked and looked, but he still couldn't spot a single inch of purple hair. Just how hard is he to find?!

Sighing, Takao looked down to find Midorima, but he was gone.

The three patches of light blue, green and yellow were gone.

* * *

"Haisaki," Kise narrowed his eyes at the boy with dreadlocks. Kuroko and Midorima stayed silent.

"Why don't we move to a more… Confidential spot? And why are you holding a bottle of mayonnaise?" Haisaki smirked.

"Lucky item, and no thanks. We need to get moving," Midorima said, turning to leave but noticed they were surrounded.

"It wasn't an option, Shintarou," Haisaki leered. The gang closed in on the group, and they were forced to move.

* * *

_Shin-chan! _Takao screeched. Where is he? How did they disappear just like that?

_I need to find them!_

* * *

"I wonder…" Haisaki said when he had herded the three boys into a dead-end alleyway, "How lucky am I to find three of the Generation of Miracles walking around, just when I felt like I needed to hit something."

The three glared at him, all of them on high alert.

"I guess this is revenge then," Haisaki growled before he and his gang attacked.

* * *

Takao circled and circled the area again and again. He's sure that the three were still within the area. He spotted them after many rounds of searching, and saw who was with them. He folded his wings in and dived.

* * *

Haisaki was about to aim a punch when suddenly a ball of feathers struck his face.

There was screeching and clawing. Swatting the thing to the side, he opened his eyes and his hand wiped his cheek. He saw what it was, a bird, and that thing had managed to scratch him on the cheek. There was a gash, but it wasn't deep.

Takao hit the wall and dropped to the floor. "Takao!" Midorima gasped, talking was painful.

"Takao-kun, go find Kagami-kun," Kuroko winced at each breath he had to take.

Takao looked at Kise dangling from two of the gang's arms, waiting for him to say anything, but he didn't.

"You guys named a bird? Wow, how bored can you be?" Haisaki sniggered.

Takao screeched angrily and struck his face again before flying off to find Kagami.

* * *

"Oi, Kagami," Aomine said, pulling back on Kagami's shoulder.

"What?" Kagami asked.

"Murasakibara," Aomine stated simply, pointing to a shop. The purple-haired boy was in a bookshop, curled up in a corner.

Himuro whimpered and quickly went in.

Kagami heard a screech and looked up. True enough, Takao was circling overhead. Since he wasn't declining, he waited for Takao to move. The hawk stopped circling and flew west. "Aomine, Tatsuya, Murasakibara, come on. I think Takao is trying to tell us something."

* * *

Haisaki was satisfied. Watching as all three of them fell to the ground, he turned and started to leave. His gang followed him, sneering at the three.

Midorima panted as he held his stomach with his right, his left hand stinging in pain. Kuroko was holding his ribs and leaning against a wall. Kise felt weak all over. He was already really sore from Aomine, and then he got punched in the face multiple times. Also in the stomach, but the face is the part that is really important to a model, and the part that he kind of cared about most.

Seems like Haisaki _really _didn't like Kise's face.

The three sat there, waiting for the pain to go away. Midorima struggled to stand, and tried helping Kise up, since he was almost unconscious.

5 minutes later, Kagami and his group found the alley, and saw the state of their boyfriends.

"Kuroko!" Kagami yelled, helping the boy stand.

"Aomine," Midorima gasped, "Kise needs help."

Aomine's eyes widened as he approached Kise. He shook Kise, but he was already nearly unconscious. Piggy-backing Kise, he looked at Midorima and Kuroko. "You guys alright, Midorima Tetsu?"

"I'm fine," Midorima had said, although he was having trouble walking, "I can tolerate physical damage more than Kuroko."

It was true since Kuroko couldn't stand. Kagami also piggybacked Kuroko. "Kuro-chin, Mido-chin, Kise-chin," Murasakibara whimpered, "What happened?"

"… 'Ai…sa…i," Kise whispered loud enough for Aomine to hear. Eyes blazing with rage, Aomine growled.

"Aomine wait," Kagami stopped Aomine before he dropped Kise and went out to find that bastard, "We should take them to the hospital first."

Aomine growled, but nodded. Takao landed in front of Midorima, worriedly nuzzling his leg. "I'm fine, Takao," Midorima winced, trying to walk.

Murasakibara went over and slung an arm under Midorima's armpit, giving him support. Looking at Midorima's left hand over his shoulder, Murasakibara whispered, "Mido-chin, your hand…"

"I'll be fine. Just get Kise and Kuroko to the hospital. I can hold out longer."

Takao sat down tiredly. Flying for hours was tiring, especially when Takao just turned into a hawk. Prodding him with a muzzle, Himuro offered his back to Takao, and he fluttered up.

The strange group of people and animals started heading to their favorite hospital.

* * *

Sahara was at the front counter, directing patients to their respective rooms and answering their questions. Just when she thought things could not possibly get interesting _at all, _she saw who walked through the entrance.

"Panther-kun! Kise-kun! Tiger-kun! Kuroko-kun!" She greeted with shock, looking at half of the humans there. "Oh dear, follow me."

The group followed her, and was led into a room of three beds. Each of the three boys carrying the other three laid them carefully onto the beds.

Himuro went to stand beside Murasakibara, and Takao flew over to Midorima.

Sahara called in the doctors, and they got to work inspecting the injuries.

Luckily, none of them had fractured ribs, just bruises. Kuroko's were the worse, blue-black blooming over his pale chest.

No skulls were fractured either, although Kise has a broken nose. Kise's head was the one most injured, since he had more blows to the face then any one of them. The doctor iced his nose for a bit to prevent swelling.

Midorima had a bruised stomach, and it hurt every time he tried to sit up. The nurses put ointment and bandages over the injuries. His left hand however, was injured enough that it hurt whenever he bent his fingers, but still had no fractured bones.

They checked Murasakibara's bite on his arm, and it was not infected. They cleaned it, stitched it, and bandaged it, with Himuro looking very guilty and whimpering at Murasakiara's feet.

"It's best if they all stayed here for the night," one of the doctors said to the 3 boys not on the beds, and the 2 animals, "By morning, their pain and discomfort should be gone and they should be able to leave."

The trio said their thanks, and Aomine went to sit beside Kise, while Kagami sat beside Kuroko.

Murasakibara and Himuro went outside for a chat, although Murasakibara would be the one talking.

Takao sat on Midorima's bed, scanning over Midorima's sleeping face.

Sahara came into the room.

"How is Kise-kun, Panther-kun?" She asked, knowing that Kise was the most injured.

"The doctors said he should be fine, and there would probably be no scars," Aomine replied tiredly.

"I hope he gets well soon," Sahara said her wishes and turned to Kagami, "How about you, Tiger-kun? How is Kuroko-kun?"

"Well, I'm glad he doesn't have any broken ribs, for one," Kagami said before looking back at Kuroko and sighing. "If only I had been there…"

Sahara nodded, "Everyone goes through this once in a while."

She walked over to Midorima's bed. "Hello, Hawk-kun," Sahara casually greeted Takao, which was slightly spooked.

"I took care of the other two before, you think I'd be scared by a hawk after talking to a panther and a tiger?" Sahara smiled a little. Takao chirped somewhat happily, but still tired.

"Do you need anything?" She asks, but Takao shook his head. She unpinned her name pin and placed it on the bedside table. "In case you need something," she says before moving to the door.

"Tiger-kun, Panther-kun, I'll get someone to bring in some comfy chairs, since I'm guessing you guys will be spending the night here."

Two nurses did indeed bring in a couple of armchairs. Kagami and Aomine slept in them after a while of talking for a bit.

Takao looked out the window to see Murasakibara and Himuro leaving the hospital. Quickly harassing Kagami's head to wake him up, he got him to open the door and flew out. Flying out of the entrance, he flew towards the walking couple.

* * *

Landing on Murasakibara's shoulder sort of freaked the over 200cm center a bit. Nuzzling his cheek and chirping in appreciation for helping Midorima, Murasakibara gave Takao a pet on the head before Takao flew back into the hospital.

He flew to the door that belonged to the room and started scratching it. The nurse at the counter saw and opened the door for him. Flying in, he landed on Midorima's bed, and curled up beside his left hand, hoping that it would heal soon.

* * *

Takao woke up when sunlight hit his feathers. Blinking in the bright light, he looked up to see if Midorima was awake, but he was still asleep. Kagami and Aomine were still asleep to. Kuroko was awake though.

Flying over to Kuroko, Takao tapped his beak lightly on Kuroko's chest, asking how is he.

"I'm fine, Takao-kun. Good morning," Kuroko greeted. Takao chirped somewhat happily back. Letting Kuroko pet and stroke him, he realized that he was rather untidy. Waiting for Kuroko to be done petting him, he started preening as soon as Kuroko put his hand down.

Kagami woke up soon after, blinking in slight confusion. He looked down to see Kuroko staring back at him and he smiled. Giving Kuroko a little peck, he looked further down to see Takao preening.

"Good morning Kuroko, Takao," Kagami greeted and yawned. Takao paused his preening to give a chirp back, before continuing.

Takao flew away to let Kagami and Kuroko have some privacy. Stopping at Kise's bed, he looked worriedly and the model. There were bruises and cuts all over his face, and a piece of gauze over his nose. His head was propped up. _His neck must hurt, _Takao thought.

Kise's eyes fluttered open, and he looked down to see Takao peering at him curiously. Takao chirped happily, and Kise smiled. Hopping over his legs, Takao reached the end of the mattress. Flying over to Aomine's shoulder, he tugged an ear, and Aomine's eyes snapped open.

"The fu-," Aomine almost swore until he saw amused golden eyes staring at him.

"Oh hey. You're up," Aomine said. Takao flew over to Midorima to also give them privacy.

Not like there is much, since you could pretty much hear what everyone is saying.

Take Kagami for example.

"Why are we always coming back to this hospital?" The red-haired male grumbled.

"That's because it's the nearest hospital, Kagami-kun."

"We could have gone to a clinic or something."

"Kagami-kun, they have a nurse here that can handle wild animals."

"Point taken. But still, I'm sure other nurses can handle a hawk and a wolf."

"You can't even handle dogs, Kagami-kun. Who are you to say that?"

Kagami directed his gaze to the wall, grumbling to himself.

* * *

Midorima was still asleep, and Takao curled up on his chest and decided to take a short nap.

Midorima opened his eyes to people talking. _The others are awake huh?_

Feeling something heavy and warm on his chest, he looked down. Raising his right hand, he stroked Takao's back. The hawk shifted a bit looked up at Midorima. He stayed there, wanting to be petted by Midorima.

Sahara came into their rooms, and smiled. "Looks like everyone is awake and chatting away," she happily said, "Well, you guys should have been up by now anyways, its almost 12. What do you want to eat for lunch?"

* * *

The three in bed settled down with lunch. Midorima had gotten steamed fish and rice with salad.

"You can have the fish, Takao. I don't really want it, it smells weird," Midorima said, pushing the fish away from the rice and salad. Takao stared at him with judging eyes.

"What? I just don't want it okay?" Midorima blushed slightly and ate his salad. Takao happily ate the fish. They didn't eat dinner after all.

The doctors came in again, and inspected their injuries. Kuroko and Midorima were free to go, although Kise has to stay for a bit more because of his nose.

Midorima was wincing with each step, while observing his hand. His fingers were bandaged up, now not because he wanted to save his fingers, but because they were actually injured. Takao flew above him, keeping an eye on the green dot.

Having a bit of trouble unlocking his door with his right hand, it took some time to enter Midorima's apartment. Carefully sitting down on the sofa, Midorima sighed.

Takao flapped over to the CD rack, and pulled out almost every Studio Ghibli show that Midorima owned (which is almost all of them, since Midorima actually likes them despite saying he doesn't, which he covers up by saying that his cousin gave it to him and he thought it would be rude to refuse)

"What, you want to watch these?" Midorima frowned, "Aren't these boring?"

Takao gave him a look that said 'are you serious' before Midorima blushed slightly.

"Fine, but it's because you wanted to watch it, not me," Midorima said, putting the CD into the DVD player.

_What lies Shin-chan, you tsundere, _Takao joked in his mind.

* * *

One Spirited Way, another Howl's Moving Castle, and a Totoro later, Midorima remembered that they had to eat. Putting out Takao's fish first, Midorima started making his dinner.

About 30 minutes later, Midorima was sitting down with a plate of chicken, rice, and some eggs. Midorima had put the fish into the microwave so it defrosted faster (because he thought that the fish was taking up too much space on the counter but we know that's not true).

Takao gobbled up his fish, since he had barely eaten, only that piece of fish in the hospital. Still feeling a bit hungry, Takao stole some of Midorima's chicken.

"Takao! Don't steal my food!" Midorima lightly reprimanded, but Takao still ate it anyways, avoiding the chopsticks of doom. Sighing, Midorima gave up.

After their dinner, the duo continued their Studio Ghibli marathon.

Midorima stretched, and Takao preened. Midorima looked as Takao preened, curved beak stroking each feather.

Midorima let Takao preen, since it's a tedious thing to do, going through each feather one by one, and Takao didn't manage to preen much the day before.

Grabbing his phone, he listened to the Oha asa, and noted down the things he needed.

"Hey, Takao, I'm going out to get something again. Do you want to come?" Midorima asked.

Takao chirped in that familiar way that said 'You're caring for me again!'

"I just don't want you covering my house with feathers a bird droppings, now are you coming or not?" Midorima said, frowning, yet blushing at the same time.

Takao shook his head. He wasn't done preening.

"Do you need anything, because there is no way am I going to go out again after this," Midorima grumbled, and Takao shook his head again.

Midorima left, and it was just Takao and an empty apartment.

* * *

Midorima entered the supermarket again. _The clerk from before isn't here. Must be off duty, _Midorima thought.

After purchasing a few items, Midorima headed back home.

* * *

He opened the door, and the apartment was steely quiet. Takao wasn't in the living room anymore, although Midorima could tell that he didn't bother to clean off the feathers that he had plucked out when he was preening. He's going to yell at Takao for that later.

He left the grocery bag on the kitchen counter and checked the bedroom. Takao was also not in the bedroom. Checking the bathroom (and the toilet bowl just in case), Midorima couldn't find Takao anywhere. Standing in the kitchen for a moment, he noticed something.

"I have no words for this," Midorima mumbled as he retrieved the sleeping hawk from above the refrigerator. Takao was sleeping with his beak tucked in a wing, and he was quiet, so Midorima couldn't find him.

Exhaling loudly through his nose, Midorima brought the hawk and placed him on his bed. Brushing his teeth, Midorima went back into the bedroom to see Takao snuggled up in his blanket.

Carefully unwinding the blanket and taking off his specs, Midorima slipped in beside Takao and hugged him to his chest. Feeling warmth, Takao relaxed and snuggled up closer.

It was a few hours later when Midorima woke up to shifting, and smiled a little as he felt the hawk grow back into a human.

* * *

Takao shifted in the bed. It was way too warm. Opening his eyes, Takao was treated to the sight of Midorima's sleeping face. Usually it was Midorima who woke up first.

He was also treated to the size of Midorima's face, which seems smaller than usual. Noticing the weight around his waist, the raven looked down, and was relieved that he actually _had _a waist, and no feathers in sight.

Shifting his legs, he realized that the paper that Midorima had tied to his leg previously was still there. Taking Midorima's arm off him (the green-haired male was a deep sleeper), he reached down and took the paper, at the same time kicking the blanket off him. Sitting up and standing, Takao carefully made his way to the living room, since it was too dark to read it.

Once there was light, Takao scanned the note with his eyes.

It said: _Property of Midorima Shintarou. If this stupid bird is lost, please call this number, _and it had a number listed below it.

Takao chuckled. _His property huh? I kinda like the idea of that, _Takao thought. Before he went back into the room, he realized that he was still wearing his Shutoku uniform, and went to look into Midorima's closet for a shirt, since he decided the pants were okay.

* * *

Midorima woke up to the smell of pancakes. Shifting and kicking the blanket unto the floor, he realized that Takao wasn't there anymore.

Midorima took is glasses and walked into the kitchen. He was greeted with a voice that he hasn't heard in 2 days.

"Shin-chan! Good morning!" Takao yelled, smiling his biggest smile. "Why are you up so early, Takao?" Midorima grunted.

Takao put on a pout, "I thought you would be thrilled to see me a human again."

"Hnn. Where's my food?" Midorima said, sitting down at the table.

"Almost done, Shin-chan!~" Takao said.

He laid a plate of pancakes in front of Midorima a few minutes later, siting down with his own as well.

"Ne, Shin-chan," Takao said while eating, "You know on Tuesday when we were talking to Kagami?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Midorima asked, looking up at Takao.

"Who is this 'he' that you guys were talking about? The guy that was turning us all into animals?"

"That 'he' that we were referring to was Akashi."

"Akashi? Why's he doing this?"

"That's the problem. No one ever knows what he's thinking. No one knows why or that he's actually doing this, but we all know that he's the one who did it, because he can do anything."

"Anything?"

"_Anything. _Now eat your breakfast."

"Ne, Shin-chan, I'm going out later."

"Why're you telling me this, I don't care."

"Sure you do. You _did _tie a piece of paper to my leg stating that I am _your property,_" Takao smirked.

Midorima blushed, his eyes widened. _How could I have forgotten that I tied that thing to his leg?!_

Snickering, Takao looked at him with half-lidded eyes, "Would you like me to go around wearing a dog tag, Shin-chan? With your address and name, to tell others that I'm yours?"

"S-shut up, Takao," Midorima blushed, and stabbed his pancake with a fork.

Satisfied, Takao chuckled and gave Midorima a short and sweet kiss.

"I'm going out now, Shin-chan. See you later!" Takao waved, and left.

"… Was he wearing my T-shirt?" Midorima asked himself.

* * *

Once Takao reached ground level, he flipped his phone open and dialed a number.

"Himuro? I'm on my way. Have you contacted Murasakibara, Kagami and Aomine?"

"_Ah, yes I have," _Takao heard Himuro say.

"Awesome! Now, lets find Goldi-Dreadlocks and make sure that he would be staying away from our boyfriends forever."

* * *

aofibabspaivkpaepvi ba;ck fwa

It's done

-sighs in relief-

Murasakibara is the last one, so keep your eyes peeled

(Also I should prolly give this series a name soon ._.)

(Any suggestions people?)


End file.
